


Dare You to Kiss Him

by parttimehuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Morey have enough of watching their idiotic best friends pining, public kisses, so they put an end to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: On a night out at a bar, Corey dares Theo to kiss Liam. Mason dares Liam to kiss Theo. Of course, they only do it to prove they're not into each other.





	Dare You to Kiss Him

Theo almost spits his drink out in right into Corey’s face. 

 

“And why the fuck would I kiss Liam?” He asks the guy who calls himself his best friend but might be turning out to be a traitor just now. 

 

“Because I dare you to do it,” Corey answers. Not a very good reason, if you ask Theo, so he only rolls his eyes. 

 

“Fine,” Corey sighs, “no for my amusement, but because you want to. Because if you finally kiss him, you both can stop dancing around each other. You can stop eye-fucking all the way across the damn bar.”

 

“We’re not doing any of that,” Theo argues, trying his hardest not to make eye-contact with Liam while Corey is watching his every reaction. 

 

“Don’t do that, Theo,” Corey says. 

 

“What?”

 

“You’ve always been a good liar, you know. Remember when I sent you to explain to my parents what had happened to my toy truck? I always envied you for how easily you could lie your ass off. But not this time, dude. Not about Liam.” 

 

“I hate you,” Theo growls, although he couldn’t hate Corey if he tried to. “This is just a plan you and Mason have because you’re bored and you want to drag someone along to double dates and stuff like that.” 

 

Corey doesn’t seem impressed. He just shrugs. “If there’s nothing between you two, then just go over there and kiss him. You can say it’s because you’re drunk. You can even say it’s because I dared you to. You can tell him I’m letting you drive Dad’s Porsche if you do it. Doesn’t matter to me as long as you kiss him.” 

 

Theo sets down his drink and lets out a deep sigh. “Why are you like this?” 

 

“Because I’m your best friend,” Corey replies with a smile. “You can thank me tomorrow.” 

 

*

 

“You’re kidding me, right?” Liam laughs. He’s almost certain Mason must be kidding. It’s not like the topic of Theo hasn’t come up between the two of them, but Liam was very convincing when he told Mason he wasn’t interested in the guy in any romantic and/or sexual way whatsoever. Why Mason wants him to walk right up to Theo and kiss him right now is absolutely beyond Liam. 

 

“Not at all,” Mason replies, shaking his head lightly. 

 

“That doesn’t make sense,” Liam points out. “I told you I wasn’t into him.” 

 

“Yeah, but you were obviously lying.” 

 

Liam gasps. “How dare you!” He accuses. Two decades worth of friendship and this is the thanks he gets? An outrage. 

 

“Oh, come on,” Mason continues. “Just one kiss, what’s so bad about it? I say you two are into each other, you say you’re not. Why not test it? If you absolutely hate kissing him, I’ll leave you alone.” 

 

“Once and for all?” Liam wants to know. 

 

Mason nods seriously. “Once and for all,” he confirms. “I swear it.” 

 

“Good,” Liam says. “Then I’d advise you to prepare yourself for a life without ever mentioning Theo’s name again, because I’m going to walk right over there now, and I’ll grab that motherfucker and smooch the stupid smirk off his face, and then I’ll tell you exactly how much I hated it.” 

 

Mason looks more smug than he has any right to. 

 

“Ready?” Liam asks. 

 

“Yeah, just let me get my phone,” Mason grins. “I feel like this is a moment that needs to be preserved for future generations. Like the kids and grandkids you and Theo will have.” 

 

With one last muttered “fuck you” Liam turns away. He takes a deep breath out, straightens his shoulders and finds Theo at the other end of the bar, coincidentally looking at him. Time to do this, Liam thinks. Time to prove a point. 

 

*

 

Corey doesn’t dare to avert his eyes, but somehow he needs to be by Mason’s side, to let his fingers slide between Mason’s and hold his hand while their two idiotic best friends finally - fucking finally - look right into each other’s eyes instead of throwing secret glances, while they walk towards each other instead of the opposite direction. 

 

“It’s happening,” Mason whispers, his eyes focused on the scene that’s about to play out before them, just the same as Corey’s. 

 

“Can you believe how long it took?” 

 

“Ridiculous,” Mason speaks out Corey’s exact thoughts. “Absolutely fucking ridiculous.” 

 

“They’re going to kiss.” 

 

There’s no need to comment what’s happening, except that Corey still can’t fully believe that it is. But Liam looks stubbornly determined and Theo looks like he’s found the sense of life in Liam’s eyes. In the middle of the crowded, dimly lit bar, they finally stop to stand right in front of each other, staring. 

 

All of a sudden, it almost feels wrong to be watching them, because with the way their eyes are locked and their heaving chests almost closing the distance between them with every simultaneous inhale, the tension grows and what Mason and Corey are looking at seems like  _ intimacy.  _

 

There’s a conversation happening that requires no words, just a deep look into a pair of open eyes, just a silent question, a brief glance at parting lips, silence, the refusal to pull away and run like they’ve done a million times. The bet between Corey and Theo doesn’t count anymore, and neither does the one between Mason and Liam, because in this very moment, Liam and Theo are making a new one. 

 

_ I bet I’ve been waiting for this longer.  _

 

_ I bet you have no idea how much I need you.  _

 

_ I bet I will love you until eternity.  _

 

This bet is either going to be lost or won; but it both cases by both Liam and Theo. Corey knows this, although neither of them has ever admitted to it. 

 

But with a moment like this, there’s no need for confessions. 

 

It doesn’t look like they’re moving, but they’re still getting closer; so close that in the dim light inside the bar, Corey can’t tell exactly where one of them ends and where the other begins. Heads bow and hands search for another. The tension almost kills Corey before Liam and Theo allow themselves to see what has always been right in front of their eyes, to find what they didn’t have to look for with their hands first and then with their lips. 

 

Their kiss looks soft. Tender, Corey wants to say, although he’s aware of how ridiculous the word is when used to describe Liam and Theo. It’s like sharp edges melt into one another, like they’ve always been meant to fit together. 

 

Liam pulls Theo against him first, but Theo doesn’t hesitate to follow, cupping Liam’s face with both hands and holding it. Nobody knows when their first kiss ends and when the second one begins, but Mason and Corey can both be sure that a lot of kisses follow, not that either of them was out to win a bet against their best friend. 

 

“How many years was it?” Mason asks. 

 

“Too many,” Corey answers, because technically, Liam and Theo have known each other longer than he and Mason have. They’ve probably been in love with each other for longer as well. 

 

“And now?” Mason wants to know. “How many years will it last, you think?” 

 

“All of them,” Corey says with a smile, because he knows exactly how hard the years without Liam were, and he knows exactly how impossible it is to go back from loving someone. 

 

“Wanna bet?” 

 

Corey raises his eyebrows. “You wouldn’t seriously bet against it?” 

 

Mason laughs and shakes his head. “No,” he answers, turning his head back to where Theo and Liam are still making out, not minding any of the other people around them. “I wouldn’t.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was prompted by Manon with the help of [this little list here.](https://flyde.tumblr.com/post/184799800051/a-kissing-prompt-list) Feel free to send some more!


End file.
